


［士海］秽生

by Erodeee



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erodeee/pseuds/Erodeee
Summary: 双特工设定
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	［士海］秽生

攀附在身上的人浑身被雨淋透，所经之处留下一道迤逦的水渍。门矢士稳稳地架着对方移步到房门前，就着昏暗的走廊灯挥舞了好几次，年久失修的智能门锁终于回应了房卡，发出一声走音的“滴——”，而后缓缓打开。

旧城区多的是这样廉价而古老的连锁旅店，对于此时的他们来说唯一的优点或许是对身份的核查不甚严谨。方才前台看了眼似乎是酒醉而昏迷不醒的女人和眼神游移的门矢士，只当又是一场司空见惯的午夜捡漏便挥手放他们上楼。

士将人挪进洗手间内，终于松了一口气卸下力道与伪装。他利落地剥掉了海东大树那由于喝足了雨水而重了几倍的女士外套——对方似乎还在止不住地发抖，不知是因为冷、还是其他原因，但他依旧抓着理智最后的弦，几乎是安静任他摆弄。士从房间里翻找出至少看起来还算干净的浴巾递过去：“自己弄干净，你还可以的吧？”保持沉默的人点点头，门矢士于是识趣地退出了这方狭窄的空间。

危机暂且算是解除，门矢士很自信方才逃跑的过程里甩掉了所有大修卡组织的追踪。他将自己砸进其中一张单人床里，合上眼挤压着胀痛的太阳穴——真的是很会给人添麻烦，他明知道海东主动留消息喊自己来不会有什么好事，不出所料又是收拾烂摊子——史诗级的。他在心里盘算着时间，离他的上一顿饭已然过去了七个多钟，他此时真情实感地想来一份炸鸡。

“呕——”一墙之隔的卫生间传来痛苦的呕吐声——对垃圾食物的思念气泡般破碎，门矢士吁出一口气，起身跟进去，他知道海东大树方才被人“下了点料”，看样子是非常识趣地忍了一路将呕吐留到了房间。此地陈旧的卫生设施略显寒酸，海东正以一种能将胃袋一并倾倒出来的气势呕吐着，单薄的身躯绷成一张拉满的弓，然而在这痛苦的时刻他依旧保持着一丝清醒，使自己同那个马桶保持最小的接触，甚至腾出了右手按住了试图从耳边垂落的、湿透了的假发——这场面让门矢士几乎要忍不住笑出声。

“有没有清醒点，海东？”他从声音判断出对方胃里已经倒空，时机恰到好处地递过一瓶饮用水，甚至有体贴地拧松瓶口，“穿成这样去截胡，我倒是不知道你有这种变装爱好。”

“……但总是管用。”海东没有看他，强行咽下几口纯净水后疲惫地回答。胃里的痉挛和空虚使他此刻一阵阵地冒着冷汗，他还有些站不起来，但先前因酒精和药物而混沌的思绪却因吐光了存货而前所未有的清晰，有些羞于开口的感触在体内渐渐苏醒——是另一种意味上的不太妙。

门矢士没有作声。老式旅馆的卫生间逼仄而昏暗，连同镜前灯也因年久失修暗了一小截，士的身躯挡住了它，因此在逆光下并看不清他的表情，但海东能微妙地感知到对方的怒意。

“如果你的消息来得不够及时、我没有来接应，猜猜事情会怎样？”门矢士从上衣口袋掏出一个指甲盖大小的什物，透过透明收纳盒，看似简单的金属制品在昏暗的空间里泛着机械独有的亮光。“——升华芯片，对你我来说确实好东西，虽然不知道谁卖给你的消息，但我能确定他希望你死。”他将这小玩意儿随手丢进洗手台上海东那一堆女装用的首饰里，而后继续开口：

“事先跟我商量的话一定会被我阻止，索性就破釜沉舟一个人先动手再喊我来——海东，你大可以猜猜，今天如果落到修卡手里会是什么情形？”

“但我赌赢了，因为现在我在这里不是吗。”

“……啧。”门矢士咂舌，甚至不想深究此刻的些许怒意是针对恣意妄为的海东大树，还是对无法放任对方不管的自己。他没有再离开逼仄的洗手间，只是沉默地看着海东收拾自己。

平心而论，海东大树的变装技术到位——即便那一脸擦得惨白的夜店妆容经过乱斗和暴雨的洗礼后花了些许，此刻在那张底子不错的脸上依旧看起来还行。海东稍稍扯松领口，一对丰腴的假乳正严丝合缝地贴在他原本单薄的胸前，藉由一些化妆手段使得他们看起来没什么破绽——那两团雪白而饱满的硅胶造物在昏暗的映衬下甚至让士觉得有些恍惚——明明不该在海东身上，但竟然使他生出一丝‘这也不错’的想法。

海东无暇顾及对方的打量，他只是觉得热，燥意气势汹汹地烧上来。他近乎不耐烦地用毛巾大力擦拭残余的妆容、扯掉已然纠缠成一团的假发，而后便专注于摘掉胸前关键的变装道具——太闷了，它们压得他喘不上气。但在门矢士看来海东大树此刻只余狼狈，那双弹无虚发的手正抖得不成样，看起来没有什么力气和精准度，甚至海东本人并没有意识到这点，他正由于找不到假胸的粘合处而烦躁地甩头，发梢上的水滴尽数甩在士的脸上，士又叹一口气，终于挥开海东胡乱抓挠的手决定帮他一把。

士正在将那使人透不过气的外物小心卸下，体内的燥热却未纾解，海东双手无处安放，又有些许懵然，只尽力将视线聚焦到眼前埋头做事的门矢士身上。透过良好的视物力，他察觉到有一两滴水珠沿着那线条分明的下颚线流过脖颈、滑过锁骨，透明的水渍正像一条细小的蛇缠绕于门矢士的颈上。

真的好热……士也不应该这样不在意细节。海东本能地想拭去士身上的水渍——但并没有用手。

回过神来的时候他已然揪住门矢士的衣领吻了上去，小心摘下的假乳落到地上，而未散尽的酒气涌入口中，士的嘴唇同往常一样柔软却冰冷——兴许是方才室外凄风冷雨确实过于寒冷，他忍不住以唇舌反复碾摩来汲取一些温度。门矢士任由他贴在身上撒野，过了片刻才想起此地并不合适，海东现在有点疯——正死死扣着他的后颈，一边努力地试图撬开齿关，勃起的下身透过女士连衣裙将热度传递过来。士稍稍用了些力才将几乎是黏在身上的人拉开一小段距离，他意识到海东的性器正将那贴身的裙装撑出极具视觉冲击力的弧度。

“也不至于这样急吧？”

“……士，帮我。”海东不知该回答些什么，他急切地挪动了两步，而后撞上了淋浴间的玻璃门发出一声闷响，肩胛骨泛起尖锐的疼痛，但他已然无暇顾及。

“那就出去。”门矢士冷静地开口，拽住海东的手腕不由分说地他拉至稍微宽敞的房内，而后几乎是立刻将对方按在墙上再度咬了上去，使彼此的躯体更紧密的贴合。先前被雨淋湿的衣裤在暖气的作用下正渐渐风干，可怜巴巴地贴在双方身上。士在这意乱的时刻依旧冷静思考着一些琐事：事出紧急没有换洗衣物，所以睡前或许要向客房处借一下快速熨烫工具收拾一番，但海东这身莫名其妙的东西就不用过多考虑。

——随着令人牙酸的撕扯声，海东贴身的女士连身裙终于从腿根处被撕开，瞬间沦落为一坨没有任何意义的布料。

“士！”海东在对方放过他嘴唇的间隙里得以扭过头去喘息片刻、他下意识拽住残破的衣物，有些恼火，“非要这样吗？明天走的时候怎么办？”

“这种事明天再考虑吧。”士这样说着，抬起对方的一条腿便迫不及待地用手指探入后穴。他不知道的是在方才胡乱的亲吻中海东大树已然射过一次，禁药的威力不容小觑，海东的性器在释放过后没有半分萎顿的趋势，士摸到那一手粘腻倒并不意外，反而揶揄：“嗯，这是1——还是说被这样对待你会更兴奋？”

“……别开玩笑了。”……糟糕，其实相当糟糕。感到满足的只有释放的短暂瞬间、而后空虚感和情欲无止歇地烧上来。但门矢士没有给他过多的考虑时间，太过熟悉海东身体的他轻车熟路地按进敏感点，使得海东下意识地分开腿、几乎要挂在他身上——但那夹着吊袜带的女士内裤依旧在碍事。士稍加思索，直接拎起人掼到床上。海东细长得有些膈人的腿被他弯折下来，以一个极其考验柔韧度的姿势，而士忍不住摩挲了一把对方过膝的黑丝。

“说着恶趣味，士其实也没法抗拒这种东……嘶。”海东的调侃被士捅进后穴的手指打断，前端方才射过一次经不起过于直接的逗弄，但他惊恐地发现仅是靠着刺激后面自己就又有了想射的冲动。士手上的动作不紧不慢，却突兀地压下来同海东接吻——他们平时不常这样做，大多情况是门矢士不想听对方说废话。海东的些许呻吟因此被揉碎在唇舌间，而当士察觉到被压在身下的人逐渐躁动的挣扎，便心领神会地握住对方被冷落片刻的性器、大力而迅速地撸动起来。海东随着他的动作发出短促却高昂的呻吟，剧烈颤抖着而后卸下了力。

“噢……这就二了？”门矢士饶有兴致地把玩着指尖粘稠的液体，海东无言以对，只沉默地喘息着，以手臂挡在眼前不去看门矢士的表情。

……这不是一场恰当的较量。海东全身上下奇怪的衣物被逐渐卸下，士的下半身还穿着整齐——脱掉的衬衫仅是担心被海东弄脏罢了。他不给海东更多休息的余裕，径直趴上来舔弄起一边的乳首，酥麻感使得海东蜷缩起来、伸手抓住那颗在胸口乱拱的脑袋，却不知是想推开或是按得更紧。士的亲吻羽毛一样落在胸前，舒适却还不够满足。那亲吻一路向下、最终士思索片刻、不轻不重地咬上海东的大腿内侧，换来对方有些失控的惊呼。被药物强行吊起的快感无异于漫长的酷刑，连落在敏感带上的抚慰都多了痛苦的意味。

……所谓的濒死之时，并非如同很多感性描述里记录的那般会产生走马观花、或是使人彻悟——海东因其特殊的工作性质有幸体验过数次，那瞬间只余大脑在应激状态下的一片空白和身体的本能反应，思考仅在苟活下来之后才会重新按下启动键——仔细想来那同高潮亦没有什么分别。

海东正像一条搁浅在岸边的鲸一般痛苦地喘息着，士的抚慰如同些许使他得以存活的海水，但不够——远远不够。他不确定自己是否发有出什么不像样的呻吟，只是循着本能将自己继续往身边唯一的热源体上靠近、蹭弄。他在不长的时间里断断续续射了大约三……或者四次，无聊的计数游戏已经没有必要了——如果那稀薄的透明液体还能称为精液的话。但门矢士甚至没有真正进入他，仅依靠着亲吻和手指便一次次令他失守。

“士……”海东扬起汗淋淋的脸、鲨色的双眼艰难地聚焦起视线，“……阿士。”将这三个音节喊得千回百转已然是极限，后穴因异样的热度而倍感空虚，高潮数次之后的性器也依旧兴奋不止……就快要坏掉了。他下意识抬手，抓住门矢士捏在自己腰侧的手使对方看向自己。

——想要，被更粗暴的对待。门矢士从他眼神里读出无声的请求——也不是不可以。士胡乱抹了一把海东被他自己射得一塌糊涂的小腹，稍稍腾出一些空间将他整个翻转过来，而后终于脱起自己穿得一丝不苟的长裤。

门矢士毋庸置疑地早就硬了，性器将他自己的裆部顶出惹人遐想的鼓包。但现眼下，纾解欲望倒并非最为重要的事。海东在被翻身之后便近乎乖顺地趴下，硬挺的乳首蹭弄着被褥得以稍稍缓解一些热潮，他甚至抬起腰以便于对方进来。士将性器沿着那臀缝轻轻擦过，早已准备多时的后穴便殷勤迎上来、翕张着渴求被填满。

“……海东。”士叫了一声对方名字，在得到什么回应之前干脆利落地将性器送了进去，因此那回应转成一声难以抑制的呻吟。身下瘦骨嶙峋、唯独臀部还能捏到一些柔软的人随着他的进入紧绷起来、而后自顾自地便挺弄起腰身，但士仅以一只手按住海东、阻止了他的动作，这使得正陷入狂乱情欲中的人转头报以一个迷茫的回望。

“士？……啊——”

——随着一声羞耻的、手掌拍打臀肉的声响，海东条件反射般地瑟缩，却被捏在腰侧的手和深入的性器桎梏住。门矢士毫无征兆的巴掌落在他的臀瓣上，且打得极富技巧，并未用多大力却借着柔软处敏感的神经将酥麻传遍了四肢百骸，海东险些随着他的动作脱力趴倒。

“阿士！——你——”

啪——第二记拍打应声而至，却是落在另一侧臀瓣，使得海东的抱怨戛然而止，他下意识睁大眼，眼眶里堆积许久的生理性泪水无法抑制地滑落。

“你该不会是觉得……今天只要让我射一次就扯平了吧，海东？”

海东大树总是精于算计的——包括不爱欠门矢士人情这点——即便这完全是按照他不讲道理的算法。门矢士深谙于此，因而决定今日稍稍给海东一些教训。

“所以，反省道歉或者请求，选一个吧。”士无情地开口，竟真的不再动作，甚至恶劣地以手指按压起对方紧咬着自己性器的穴口，湿热的后穴随着他微小的动作剧烈收缩、却由于被限制了动作幅度而无法逃离。

“……”海东看起来还想反驳什么，但当然不会给他这样的机会。毫无节奏可循的巴掌接二连三落下来，将海东本就不太清明的思考打散，他猜不准下一记惩罚会落在左边或右边，而士灼热的性器还插在他穴里……是比手指充实数倍的存在感，他还想要更多——他们过去并不太在性事里加入惩戒要素，因而海东未料到这看似不痛不痒的调情竟让人如此失控，他甚至开始觉得此刻自己同晚上扮演的角色没什么区别——一个放浪的、肮脏的婊子；放弃思考、臣服于纯然的力量与情欲之中，而如果对方是士的话……他本能地咽了咽口水，尝到些许自己的眼泪；已然麻木的性器似乎又抬头，不知餮足地渴望被满足。

……以单手稍稍撑起些许空间，另一只手循着本能探向下身——未果，海东试图抚慰自己性器的手被士捉住、以一个标准的擒拿姿势反剪到身后；酸胀不堪的腰又被压下去，顺势将他哭得一塌糊涂的脸一并按进被子里。门矢士此时的表情难以捉摸，做出这些略显粗暴的动作几乎都是无师自通。他过去大抵算是一个体贴又完美的床伴，从不会在这等事上有些许强迫——这一切必然是海东今日的失控所致。

“不……等等——”海东半张脸埋在被子里沉闷地出声，瘦削的脊背由于情欲的摧折而剧烈颤抖着。他的挣扎力度随着士的惩戒行径愈发猛烈、而后又由于力竭渐渐微弱下来，开口几乎带着哭腔，“……求你——不——求您……士，好难受……请让我……”

……啧。

胜券在握的答案没有增加愉悦，反倒使门矢士发出一些不爽的声响。指望这混蛋反省倒是没可能，且多半——海东这家伙早就不知道自己在说些什么了。而如果今天将他逼迫到这种程度的人不是自己……士下意识地认为他不允许这样的状况发生。

无需再多言，门矢士猛地欺身压下、且恶劣地咬住海东肩膀，使得他单薄的上半身紧贴着床铺。海东又被他的动作拉扯出一声惊呼、随后便由于捂上来的手掌而再发不出什么声响。这姿势使得士的性器侵入得极深，泪水随着过载的快感不受控地从海东眼角落下——没比这更狼狈的情形了，但士并未在意这微小的奔溃，仅是发狠地挺动起腰身、将对方的挣扎与呻吟一并锁死在自己的桎梏下。

阿士……阿士。海东的脸颊都被士捏得发疼，他并喊不出什么实际的声响，因而只是在脑内反复摩挲着三个音节、试图在折磨人的病态情欲下找到一些得以维持自我的信标。他和门矢士这样的存在大约都不会活得很久，也不会迎来平安稳的结局，所以这样的彼此慰藉对谁都好……大概。海东胡乱地思考着，在昏聩脱力的边缘下意识伸手、又被士捉住继而十指相扣，对方压抑的喘息落在耳边、狂乱的心跳透过紧贴在背后的胸腔传来，无异于凶猛的调情。快感犹如实质地堆积着，他最终迎来一阵几近窒息的痉挛。

……

连续的高潮与疲累使得海东大树的意识短暂陷入缥缈，他阖着眼听到些许响动、却懒得动弹一根手指——直至门矢士拍打他的脸，他才察觉到士在没吵醒他的情况下已经把整床沾满了体液的被子揉坐一团丢到了地上，且此时他正泡着旅店里附赠的杯面，空气中混杂的味道一时间难以描述。

“没事了就去洗一洗，我们睡另一张床。”门矢士说着，视线却全神贯注地盯着杯面缝隙隐约冒出的一些热气——饮食方面格外挑剔的人今日竟屈从于这粗制滥造的速食品，可见是饿得真情实感。

“……阿士。”海东揽着枕头翻个身、没有立刻起来，全身肌肉叫嚣着使用过度、泛着酥麻却又使人无比满足。

士也没再催他，只默默掀掉了杯面的纸盖叉出一大勺，一时间廉价的食物香气彻底盖过了屋内诡异的荷尔蒙味道，海东因此想起自己很久未进食这件事，打定主意坐了起来。

“士，我在想，”海东赤着脚三两步走到桌前、就着士捏叉子的手毫不客气地咽下第一口，咀嚼了片刻才道：“……下次得去弄到大修卡的禁药。”

“？”

门矢士抄起手边枕头、不带犹豫地砸在海东大树那个一脸回味的表情上。

-END-


End file.
